


Spirit Animal Sisters

by Tornadoman



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Gravity Falls, Hey Arnold!, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Furry, Magical Girls, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoman/pseuds/Tornadoman
Summary: Inspired by works like Sailor Moon and IDW Comics’ Sonic the Hedgehog, this story is about five friends, chosen by fate to wield the powers of their Zodiac signs and vanquish darkness. Join Leslie Moonchild the mouse, Mandy and Stacy Penders, twin kangaroos, Alicia Correa the Summinghuahua and Grizelda Cooper the jackalope as they defend the multiverse from the Youkai, led by a being known only as Emperor Trizarious. Along the way, they will make new friends, explore new worlds and grow stronger as heroes and as people.





	1. Last of the Jackalopes

Spoiler Alert: This episode takes place between the Gravity Falls episodes Not What He Seems and A Tale of Two Stans. I advise you Gravity Falls fans to watch the former first, or else this episode won't make a lick of sense. Don't say you weren't warned.

* * *

“Our names are Mandy Penders and Stacy Penders. we are kangaroos and sisters, and this is the story of how we had the adventure of a lifetime."

* * *

July 29, 20XX. a flashy Toyota Corolla was headed towards Gravity Falls, Oregon.

“…Two days. We had that gig at the Fazbear's Fright in Riverdale for two days, Stace," griped a kangaroo woman to her sister, a similar looking otter woman. "What is your hang-up with that place, anyways?"

"I didn't trust that Spring Bonnie animatronic, Mando," countered the other kangaroo woman. "I think it's possessed."

"Still didn't give you the right to torch the place to the ground. The only place that would let us sing is in some backwoods area in Oregon. If you can control your pyromania for three minutes, we might not-- Oh my God, what is that?"

* * *

“Grunkle Stan, who's this?”

Dipper and Mable, having recovered from the experience with the dimensional portal were now confronting their great uncle Stanley Pines, or “Grunkle Stan”, as he insisted he be called. The elder Pine sighed, as he knew this day would come eventually.

“Kids”, he began, “this is my brother, Stanford Pines, author of the Journals. He had been wandering in that portal for a long time.”

"I… I can't believe anything anymore," sobbed Mabel. “To think I trusted you, almost let the world come to an end and for what? Some guy we've never even met until now?”

“Mabel's right,” added Dipper. "The sheer unmitigated gall that you lied to me, to us, about the journals, about everything. What else have you been hiding from us, that you have a real, live jackalope at the Mystery Shack?"

“How did you know about- I mean that's not important. The important thing is that we're a family again! Isn't that great?”

“I- I… I gotta go,” muttered Mabel, “I've got things to think about.”

“What kind of things?”  
“Just… things.”

As Mabel walked out of the Mystery Shack, Mandy and Stacy had given what looked like a jackalope girl a ride with them to Gravity Falls.

“My name is Grizelda Cooper and I am a jackalope. I escaped from a place called the Mystery Shack in a place called--”

“Gravity Falls?” asked Stacy.

“Yes,” Grizelda replied. “How did you know?”

“Because we're going there to perform our act.; oh my gosh, we are so rude. My name is Mandy Penders and this is my twin sister Stacy; no, we are not related to Ken Penders.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you both. Truthfully, I'm not looking forward to going back to Gravity Falls.”

“Why not?”

“Long story. Say, you girls have any whiskey?”

“Nope. Never touched the stuff, not gonna start now.”

“Ugh, this is gonna be a long day.”

As the trio continued on towards Gravity Falls, a humanoid figure with a snake's tail and head for arms emerged from the shadows.

Master Trizarious, I have located the possible reincarnations of Sagittario and Bliznetsy and am preparing to engage.

Don't be hasty, Orphius; I shall send one of our minions to… welcome them to their doom.

つづく


	2. The Moonchild Chronicles

“My name is Leslie Moonchild. I am a mouse, and this is, like, the time I met three groovy girls.”

* * *

July 29, 20XX, sometime later. Mabel, having settled in Sweater Town, sat in front of a totem pole depicting a ram, two humans, a horse and a lion. Ever since the previous day, everything she knew was a lie… at least that’s what she believed, anyway. The girl’s alone time was interrupted by a raccoon girl who happened to be passing by. She wore rose tinted glasses, a beige vest over a tye-dye belly top, beige sandals and jean shorts with holes in random spots.   
“Blessings, little one,” she greeted, “what’s the matter?” 

“Nothing you’d want to know about,” replied Mabel. “I’m just going through some stuff.” 

"Yeah, I know how that feels; I used to have problems, too. Know what I did?” 

“What?” 

“I didn't, like, let it get to me, you know? That's what you should do. Now what was that stuff you were going through?” 

As Leslie and Mabel conversed, dark energy convened and swarmed an old umbrella of Grunkle Stan’s; from this darkness came a one-eyed umbrella monster wearing ancient Japanese clothing. 

Yōkai Karakasa Kozō, said Emperor Trizarious telepathically, I give unto you the task of harvesting as much energy as possible for my revival. Is this understood? 

Yes, my liege. 

To aid you on this endeavor, I shall entrust you with a legion of kosenjōbi. Do as you wish with them.

* * *

That night, at a motel Leslie was staying at, the ram on the totem pole near the Mystery Shack started to glow in a deep red color. 

Leslie Moonchild, commanded a booming voice, I must speak to you. 

“What- Who are you?” asked a fearful Leslie, “and how do you, like, know my name?” 

Fear not, young one. My name is Hitsujiza of the Aries, and you bear my spirit for reincarnation. 

“‘Spirit’? What’s that supposed to mean? And how do you, like, know my name?” 

My apologies, I shall explain: 65 million years ago, a meteor fell and killed off the dinosaurs, or so your science would like to have you believe. In actuality, it was a being of pure darkness: Emperor Trizarious. Trizarious feasted on the dinosaurs' souls as well as their bodies. Challenging Trizarious were The Great Celestial Gods: I, Hitsujiza of the Aries, León of the Leo, Bliznetsy of the Gemini, Sagittario of the Sagittarius, Poissons of the Pisces and Mhaighdean of the Virgo. Eventually, we fell one by one to the vile fiend, but not before we vowed that five warriors would be born to stop him. Five warriors that would become the Spirit Animal Sisters. 

“And you think I’m one of these ‘Spirit Animal Sisters’?” 

Yes, because the compassion and kindness you showed towards the human named Mabel Pines has proved yourself worthy. Now repeat after me: “By the Power of Aries, I am transformed!” 

“Okay. By the Power of Aries, I am transformed!” 

Leslie found herself enveloped in a flash of pink light, during which she found her street clothes being replaced by a strapless shirt and a short simple skirt over a pair of shorts, designed in white and dark gray and a deep red sailor collar which was adorned with a large bow. The ensemble also included a pair of sandals, a single earring and a long cape. 

Come with me, Star Aries, said Hitsujiza, I have much to teach you.

* * *

The next morning, Stacy, Mandy and Grizelda had arrived in Gravity Falls. The three girls absorbed their surroundings; only Stacy and Mandy liked what they saw. 

“Never thought I’d end up back here again,” said Grizelda. “It’s just how I remember it.” 

“Come on,” said Mandy, “coming back here can’t be all that bad.” 

“Trust me, it can.” 

As if on cue, a crowd of citizens passed by the trio, fleeing from an army of humanoid creatures cloaked in blue flames and armed with spears, followed by Karakasa Kozō with Star Aries in hot pursuit. 

“Darn, just missed them,” cursed Star Aries. Turning to Mandy, Stacy and Grizelda, she asked “Are all you alright?” 

“Aside from absolute confusion from what just happened, we’re fine, miss…" 

"Just call me Star Aries. Now if you'll excuse me, a certain someone, like, needs my attention." 

As Star Aries left to take care of business, Grizelda couldn't help but notice that Star Aries looked and sounded familiar to her. 

"Something wrong?" asked Mandy. 

"It's strange," pondered Grizelda, "but I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. Eh, I'm sure it's my imagination." 

"If you say so," replied Stacy. 

As the trio headed into the city, little did they know that they too would find themselves on a rollercoaster adventure. 

つづく


	3. Magical Alicia

«Mi nombre es Alicia Correa. Soy un Summinghuahua, y este es el momento en que dejó de trabajar para la familia del Noroeste.» 

 

July 29, 20XX, ~twenty-two hours before Stanford Pines arrives. 

“Hurry it up there, Alicia,” called Preston, “the guests will be here soon.” 

«En seguida, señor,» replied Alicia. 

«Genial, justo como quería pasar mi cumpleaños,» Alicia thought. As the hybrid went to work preparing for the party, she heard a voice echoing through her thoughts. 

Can you hear me? I’ve come bearing news. 

«¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?» 

Fear not, chica, for I am your guardian spirit, León. I do not envy your situation, but I must tell you this: there is a terrible event coming soon; I do not know what, but it is of grave importance that I train you in the ways as soon as possible. Also of importance is that there are other Star Guardians, one of which is your leader. 

«¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Líder? ¿Quién es?» 

You will find out in due time, but for now, let’s begin the training.

* * *

“I’m pretty sure she went this way,” said Grizelda. She, Stacey and Mandy were hot on the trail of Star Aries and Karakasa Kozō. 

“Ya sure ‘bout that, mate?” asked Stacey, “I mean, my sister and I have our doubts about your claim, but if what you’re saying’s fair dinkum, then we’re all for it.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure of it,” came the reply. 

“Girls,” said Mandy, “I think we have guests.” 

As the trio found themselves surrounded by kosenjōbi, Star Aries found herself in the heat of battle with Karakasa Kozō. 

This is, like, so not what I signed up for at all, thought Star Aries as dodged every attack the umbrella yōkai launched at her. 

"Stand still, will you?" griped Karakasa, "I can't hit you while you keep moving around like that." 

“That’s like, the point, dude,” countered Star Aries. 

"Wiseacre, eh? How about this?" 

Karakasa struck a blow to Star Aries’s solar plexus, causing her to crumple over like a tree after being freshly cut down by a lumberjack. 

“This isn’t good,” muttered Grizelda. “We have to save her from that monster.” 

“But how?” asked Stacey, “in case you haven’t noticed, we’re kind of having our own problems here.” 

“Oh, right,” Grizelda admitted. “Well, unless some kind of miracle in shows up to save us, we’re thirty-one flavors of boned, aren’t we?” 

As soon as Grizelda asked, a brown-and-jade blur whizzed by the trio and speed tackled Karakasa Kozō, toppling him over like he did to Star Aries. The kosenjōbi surrounding Mandy, Stacey and Grizelda dropped their weapons and laughed at Karakasa. 

“Hey, it’s not that funny,” Karakasa fumed, as he and the kosenjōbi teleported away, leaving the quintet alone. 

“Well, that happened,” said Mandy, “but on to more important matters.” 

Mandy, Stacey, Grizelda and Star Leo all helped Star Aries to her feet, only to find that the latter had been struck so hard, she de-transformed back into… 

“Leslie?”

* * *

“…and that’s what happened,” explained Leslie. “Sorry you had to, like, see me that way.” 

“It doesn't matter,” replied Grizelda, “what matters is us meeting up after all this time.” 

“You're telling me,” Leslie agreed. “What have you been up to? Tell me everything!” 

“I’d hate to break this loving reunion,” Stacey interrupted, “but did anyone happen to catch where our little savior flew off to?”

* * *

“So nice of you to join us after your impromptu lunch break,” said Preston, “but not only is there something happening, but our daughter has gone missing, and you need to find her.” 

At this point, Alicia had had enough, and this is what she said: 

“You know what? In the years I’ve been working for you, not once have I been properly thanked. No ‘good girl’, no pats on the head, nothing!” 

Preston and Priscilla couldn’t believe their ears: not only was their maid able to speak fluent English, but she also had the audacity of being insubordinate. Nevertheless, Alicia had a job to do, and it needed to be done ASAP. 

“Speaking of, you’re being a very bad girl right now, Alicia. Remember what had happened to your grandparents?” 

“… I’ll be right back, sir,” Alicia hissed. “Know what? I’ll find her on my own terms, ‘cause I quit!” 

With that, Alicia flew off to find Pacifica, leaving Preston and Priscilla in a state of shock before recomposing themselves and went to hide in the panic room with the butler.

* * *

“Well, whatever she’s doing, I’m sure it’s less exciting than this,” said Grizelda. “But I also wonder what happened to that umbrella guy, too.” 

Little did Grizelda and the others know that the answer would reveal themselves sooner than they thought…. 

つづく


End file.
